The epic life of Nightstorm and Starblaster!
by Jazz's lil ninja
Summary: Watch the twins grow up and face random challenges along the way! Trouble is sure to follow! Sequel to Life's never easy
1. Chapter 1 Transformers Style!

**Hey peeps im back with another random fic!**

**I don't own transformers, Tmnt or gangnam style! By the way theres an epic vid on youtube of the bots and cons doing the dance! Dont ask how I found it I don't no either!**

**Enjoy!**

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" Ratchet stormed down the corridor just as two Corvettes ran off laughing as their creator chased after them.

Nightstorm looked over at Starblaster as they watched the scene unfold from their secret watch place... basically sat on the roof beams above the main corridor "Dad's in trouble again" Storm stated the obvious.

Star nodded and vented "Yep guess mum won' be happy..." but she was cut off as Soph ran past with Jazz in tow

"Twins get back here!" next thing they knew Kup was running after the pair who were giggling insanely.

"... or no'" Star finished as they watched the pair sprint past Optimus who looked rather amused by the situation while Megatron stood beside him stared after the bots

"That's the fourth time this week and it's only Wednesday. They must really not like him" Optimus shrugged and walked off, taking one last look Megatron followed after him heading to where ever.

Storm watched as the four bots being chased ran heading towards eachother, quickly dodged avoiding crashing into eachother, but at last moment spun around and then ran the way they had just come so Ratchet was now chasing the Pontiacs while Kup had the Corvettes "Do ya think there'll ever grow up?"

Star shook her helm "Nah a' leas' we go' Uncle Prowl who seems ta be... normal bu' creato's ain' ever forgo''en us 'nd ah'll doub' they will... they jus' like ta 'ave fun which ah don' blame 'em since da war ended plus ets funny ta watch"

Storm shrugged at her comment "Come on let's go see the cousins"

Star frowned at that "Aww... bu' we nee' ta know if they ge' pu' in da brig so we know where we are stayin' tanigh'"

"Hips got new tunes"

"Ahm so there!" with that she jumped off the beam turned a few flips and landed scaring the slag out of Optimus and Megatron who were heading back from where they'd gone "Hey granddad 'nd Megsy!" Storm landed next to her and with that they ran off, leaving the two still frozen to the spot.

Megatron held his helm "This base will be the death of me I swear"

Optimus chuckled at his face plates "I know what you mean brother"

...

The twins walked into their cousin's room and found Hiphop on the computer; Blackstorm reading a data pad and Silverstreak was watching some cartoon show on the TV "Yolo" Star did her gangster voice when they were actually in the room.

"Hey peeps!" Hiphop replied looking up from the computer, Stormy grunted without looking up from his data pad while Silver rolled over and waved "Stormy's so much like Prowler" Star muttered to her twin before sliding to sit next to Hiphop, while Storm crashed on the floor next to Silver to watch TMNT.

"Oh by da way we migh' be crashin' 'ere tanigh' 'gain" Storm remembered while Star helped Hiphop hack more illegal tunes.

Silverstreak looked up at that "Guess dad won't be back either and then mums gonna be mad!"

Blackstorm looked up at that "I calculate that there is at least 12% chance that dad will be sleeping on Aunty Sophinal Primes' sofa again if he is thrown in the brig" he stopped and looked up at the others and saw Star was looking back at him with a wtf face "What I've done the maths?"

Storm saw what had happened and whacked his twin over the helm to bring her back "Dude speak English... 'nd call 'er Soph she 'ates et!"

"I was speaking english!"

Nightstorm stepped in and explained what had happened "Mech she's made of the stupid parts of mum and dad where as I'm slightly cleverer than her... I hope" Star glared at him before remembering something else

"Mech we can ge' our alt. modes tamoz!" She exclaimed and they high fived

"Sweet much!"

Hiphop grinned over at the mechling "Did ya say ya was cleve'?" Storm just glared at her and pouted while the two femmelings high fived at that.

Bluestreak appeared at the door watching the quarrelling pair while Star was rolling on the floor laughing at her twin's misery "I thought you guys would be here" Blue brought the fight to an end and the five looked round.

"Yeperz" Star and Hiphop stated in unison before giggling insanely.

Blue just looked at the pair before shaking his helm at them "Anyway only Sides and Sunny got brigged if you're wondering but your other creators are looking for you now in the rec. room with everyone else" with that all six headed to the rec. room... well the young twins, Hiphop and Silver ran on a head while Stormy walked sensibly alongside Bluestreak.

Star reached the rec. room first and skidded in finding the ninja with Jazz, Prowl and Ironhide chatting away, bouncing over she glomped the fech "Hey Mum!" Soph looked down at the femmeling, smiling, Star smiled back up "Hi swee'spark wha' ya been doin'?"

"No' alo'... wha' did ya do ta Kup this time?" She asked.

Soph and Jazz grinned at the memory "We" indicating to herself and Jazz "magnetized Kups furniture ta da roof of his room" the twins snickered at the memory of his face plates as he had walked in.

The twins and triplets laughed at the pair even Hide and Prowl joined in at the old bots expense "So what did dad do this time?" Soph was too busy laughing so Ironhide answered for her

"Both the twins dislike Ratchets new paint job so they decided to make him Super...mech" once again they all laughed at the medics incident, their laughter was short lived as said medic, now back to minty green, walked in but Soph and Jazz couldn't help snicker at him.

They soon stopped when he glared at them, as he went over to speak with Optimus away from the troublesome twins.

"Wha' we up ta tamoz then?" Jazz suddenly asked the group while Soph gave he a lop sided look at the weird question.

Shrugging it off she finally answered "We're teachin' 'em ta drive... remembe'" Jazz face palmed after having forgotten that while the twins cheered that after 6 months of waiting they would be finally getting their first proper upgrade.

Prowl muttered something about more trouble coming before handing the restless Blackstorm a data pad to keep him occupied while they chatted away, Hiphop and Silverstreak had wondered off to watch the TV.

Flicking on to the music they came to a stop when random Korean music started up and a guy with glasses appeared and started dancing, this alone caught most bots and cons attention but when the NEST base soldiers including Sam, Mikaela, Miles, Leo, Lennox, Epps and Simmons started doing the dance and trying, yet failing, to sing along was amusing to say the least but what got everyone's attention was that Jazz, Soph, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Blaster, Jolt and Skywarp started dancing as well.

And half way through the song when a car appeared in the video two certain Corvettes drew up by the dancing bots before transforming and joining in the dance completely baffling the bots and cons watching as to how the twins had escaped the brig.

Eventually, thank Primus, the song came to an end while the dancing robots high fived eachother, the humans all dispersed and went back to what they had been doing.

Unsurprisingly Prowl had glitched out and Ratchet was rebooting him while Megatron looked close to joining him on the floor "What?" the bots and ex con finally noticed the staring "Ets a good son'" the Pontiac twins pointed out using their famous line.

"Megatron is disturbed on many levels" the war leader admitted as he walked out of the room while Jazz and Soph whopped at his referring to himself part.

Optimus vented before going over to the group and where the younglings and two sparklings were attempting the dance "Yes okay you two back to the brig and just go to your rooms for the rest of the evening so no more bots crash" moaning and groaning the group headed off, but not before Soph and Jazz collected the kids secretly agreeing to go back to one of their rooms and teach them how to do the dance properly.

**Me: RandR peeps**

**Sides: AHH are we really doing this again!**

**Soph: Yeperz!**


	2. Chapter 2 International Star

**Heyy peeps I'm back! Soz about the wiat college is really getting in the way now and being eaten by dogs takes alot out of you... so heres the next chappy I still don't own transformers except the OC's! On another note I feel sorry for Ratchet right now he's being the evil dude in TMNT i feel for the mech playin the evil guy I think he just died fail! Just thought I would point that out any way onwards!**

The night had ended up being hilarious, in the young twins opinions, they had ended up being kicked out of Jazzs' room as Prowl had gotten pissed off at the noise they were making as the Pontiac twins attempted to teach two younglings and two sparklings to dance gangnam style, Blackstorm agreeing with his carrier on the noise level.

Eventually, at about 10 in the evening, they had finally cracked it, but that wasn't why the twins were pleased and excited, today was finally the day where they would get their alt. modes.

So here they were fidgeting and getting in the way of everyone while they waited for Jazz and Soph to turn up so they could go car hunting.

After what seemed like forever they finally saw the TICs making their way over to them obviously being lectured by Optimus and Elita about something probably about behaving not doing anything rash or stupid "Yah alrigh'... we are no' tha' bad!" the Pontiacs cries came making the kids snicker at their misfortune.

"Yah we're see ya la'er come on kids le's ge' ya modes. Hop in!" Soph said as she transformed opening the doors for them, clambering in they got into the backseats sliding down low and dimming their optics, Jazz could only just see their optics in the window so they could scan a mode when they saw one.

Jazz transformed and followed his twin out of base and up onto the highway "Righ' remembe' wha' ah said when ya see somethin' ya like tell meh so ah can ge' next ta et then ya thin' 'bou' scannin' et 'nd there ya go bu' please don' transform inside of meh ah don' wan' ta see Ratch in medbay again thanks!" she exclaimed the kids giggled slightly even though Soph had only just gotten back out of medbay after having a 48 hour procedure on her spark to see if the medics could reverse the effects that the crazed now deceased Shockwave had caused the fech, now they were just waiting to see if it had worked.

"Oh there's mine" the twins both cried at the same time, smirking inside, Soph pulled alongside a Porsche 911 turbo 2009, it wasn't big but for their first car it was quite reasonable, driving at the same speed as the chosen car she waited until they had scanned it and were settled back down in their seats before speeding up and heading off to the abandoned race track where the Pontiacs could teach the Porsches to drive.

Once Soph had stopped the twins climbed back out letting their creator transform, once up both silver twins stretched before getting to the deed at hand "Righ' then first thin's first on ya alt. mode screen are da ta boxes their full, one shoul' be ya normal mode like ya are now 'nd da othe' one shoul' be da car ya jus' scanned" Jazz explained and the twins optics dimmed while they checked.

"Yep mine done" Star nodded once she had checked to see if she had all the modes and stuff started.

"Um..." the older twins looked over at Storm who had a puzzled look on his face

"Wassup?" Jazz asked as he bent down next to the young bot

Storm looked up really confused "I've got another boxy thing" Jazz turned round to Soph who instantly looked away sheepishly.

"Soph..." Jazz's tone meant he wanted answers; the only way a sparkling could be a triple changer is if a creator was one as well.

In answer to Jazz's suspicion Soph rubbed the back of her helm "Ah kinda... migh' be a triple change'... bu' in meh defence ah did tell ya!" She exclaimed as Jazz started running after her.

"Ekk!" she squeaked as he tried to rugby tackle her while Star laughed at her misery but Storm was still confused by the whole thing.

Eventually the twins stopped arguing and came back over to the younger pair and tried to explain everything to Storm "Basically Storm wha' tha' third box means tha' ya can transform in ta somethin' else other than a car..."

"Wha' are ya again?" Jazz questioned Soph cutting her off

"Well... Urgh... ah'll show ya" with that Soph transformed down and the three watched as a layer of what looked like animal fur appeared from inside her subspace and covered her as she shrunk down.

There before the group now stood a 18 hand high horse, easily taller than any human on base and was just short of Jazz's knee, with a white blaze on her dished face and four white socks above her hooves that stood out against her chestnut coat and flaxen mane, which was past her withers, and tail, nearly to the floor, both were flowing slightly in the summers breeze, she had the typical appearance of an pure Arab horse.

Trotting forward she stopped beside Jazz before shooting the gaping twins a cheeky grin then bucked while giving Jazz a strong kick in the shin.

Jazz yelped at the sudden kick and hopped around clutching his leg which now held a large dent, the twins laughed at his pain while they watched their creator rear and shake her head like she was laughing as well.

The saboteur returned, grumbling, and glared at his twin who bucked as if she was shrugging "I told you so!" the three gave her a weird look when she spoke without her accent it made her sound... well... normal.

"Yeah yeah I don't have an accent in this form" with that she transformed back into her bipedal mode.

Storm whistled as she grinned at them "Beast wars era much" Jazz shot the red mechling a look "Why did ya dad le' ya watch tha'?" Soph face palmed when she had vented at the comment "Come on le's ge' drivin'"

Both sets of twins transformed before Soph and Jazz revved their engines, Jazz went in front, once there he flashed his lights signalling the twins to follow him Star went first and was quickly followed by Storm, who was still slightly confused by the whole thing but was considering what he would get as another alt. mode, as Soph followed last.

After an hour of crashing, bumping into eachother and cursing the two Porsches eventually got a hold on driving and were racing round like no bodies business, eventually the Pontiacs called it to an end after they had gotten an annoyed comm. from Ratchet who was concerned that they were being irresponsible.

Staying transformed in vehicle mode Soph and Jazz's holoforms stepped out as they waited for the two to end their game.

Their holoforms both had short black hair with a silver stripe down the centre and blue ones either side of it, blue sunglasses covering their eyes and they were wearing a silver t-shirts which showed of their muscles and Autobot tattoos which was on their left arms and they also had combat shorts on with silver and blue converses.

The only real differences was that Soph had a long side fringe covering her left eye and subsequently her scar, she also had a lip ring in and four ear piercings in her right ear while only one in her left while Jazz had his hair spiked up and only had the four piercings in his right ear but also an eye brow ring.

After ten minutes the Porsches activated their holoforms and stepped out before walking over to where Jazz was lent against Soph's car while Soph was sat on the bonnet of her actual mode.

Starblaster holoform had long black hair down by her shoulders with a blue at the bottom, she had single piercing in each ear which contained a red stud, she had a the American flag on her long sleeved top while her blue denim skirt was came down to just above her knees and she had black knee high boots on which had a blue star on the sides.

While Storm had short black hair with a red stripe down the right side and he had two piercings in the same left ear, he had a black t-shirt on which was under a white hoodie that had red curly writing on that said Devil on the back, he too was wearing combat trousers and converse trainers but in red and black.

Nodding in approval Soph jumped down from the car and signalled for them to leave, rolling out Soph took the lead of the odd group and they sped back down the highway to base.

:: Stormers wha' alt. mode ya gonna ge':: Soph's voice flowed over the private comm. to her son.

:: I'm not sure yet but I was thinkin' of something like Blaster and Soundwave are::

:: Coolz a boom box tha's like awesome!::

:: Easily amused mum?::

:: Wha' ah wasn' listenin'::

:: I'll take tha' as a yeah:: Storm ended the link as they reached base they all slid to a stop before transforming and heading to the rec. room.

**Me: Finished finally**

**Sides: You actually updated**

**Me: Yep I have a life... kinda**

**Sunny:RandR and we might get a chappy soon**

**Jazz: I've missed you soooo much *glomps me***

**Me: Who gave him sugar!**

**Sides: Till next time *snickers at my misery***


	3. Chapter 3 Second to Jolt

**Hey Peeps! Sorry that I've taken so long to update but college has been a night mare and everythings flooding! I had to nearly swin to college on wednesday luckily it shut! Slightly enjoyed as I was then stranded by hey what ya gonna do about it!**

**Anyway I don't own Transformers except for Sophinal Prime, Starblaster, Nightstorm, Hiphop, Silverstreak and Blackstorm and the plot!**

**Onwards to weirdness! **

"Fo' da las' fraggin' time et was Shockys' experiment tha' did et!" Soph cried at the group in front of her, it had been a week since hers and Nightstorms triple changing abilities had been discovered and the reactions were mixed to say the least.

Storm was now also a juke box and was commonly found locked in a music battle with the elder boom boxes, Blaster and Soundwave training him in the art of mixing for some bizarre reason which no one understood.

While Soph was being often asked to help move stuff around base that was too heavy for the humans but too small for the transformers to pick up which at first she was okay with but like with using Jolt as a charger she soon got bored of lugging boxes and crates around on a cart that Preceptor had made.

"Chill fech Primus anyone would think you were explaining this a hundred times a day" Ironhide wondered over while Soph whipped round to face him still pissed about the fact everyone found it weird "Tha's cause ah do!" she hissed with that she transformed down before galloping off to see Jolt who was actually fascinated by her mode.

Starblaster looked up from where she was relaxing on the couch "Primus dad even ya mus' no no' ta frag 'er off by now" she said before turning back round.

That would have been the end of it if her dumbass brother hadn't walked casually into the room and heard what his sister had just pointed out to the bots "Yeah especially now she's sparked" he added as he hopped over the sofa and sat with his twin.

"What!" was the general census of the group of bots which now consisted of Sides, Sunny, Jazz, Prowl, Bluey, Hide and Blaster making the pair flinch and look at them in confusion.

It turned out to be a bad time for Ratchet to walk in the room with Wheeljack in tow as they were greeted by a flurry of questions about the news.

Storm and Star looked at eachother still confused that the 'adults' where not aware even their creator had been left in the dark.

~ Um... awkward~ Storm pointed at the situation while Star face palmed

~ Do you think we should go find mum and ask her about it all? ~

Both the twins nodded before sneaking out of the room leaving Ratchet close to wrenching one of the bots.

Making their way across base, checking all the places Soph was most likely to be hiding in at that moment, searching every where they could think of which included the training room, race track, ex-cons rec. room and all the quarters but no one had seen the ninja.

"Go' any more brigh' ideas?" Star muttered to her twin as they headed back into the hangers.

Storm shrugged "Medbay?" Star considered it before nodding and they wondered down the hall to the bay where low and behold Soph was there.

It really is a shame dear readers that the twins didn't read earlier in the chapter where the answer was...

Soph was casually leaning against a berth as she chatted and laughed with the young medic trainee, looking over when they heard the twins enter, they beckoned them over "'nd so ah was like wha' da frag dude?"

"Remind me again why you're the head of special ops?" Jolt laughed at her as the younglings walked over to them and jumped on to the berth next to the fech.

"Cause dad loves meh 'nd know ets bad when ah ain' blowin' slag up!" she grinned at the mech before turning to the twins "Wha' 'ave ya done now?"

Storm and Star gave their creator an offended look before Storm asked "What do ya mean what have we done now?!"

Soph rolled her optics behind her visor "Ya a creation of meh 'nd Sideswipe resident dumbafts 'nd pranksters" she replied as she turned back to Jolt who was laughing at her "Wha'?"

"It's the fact you just insulted yourself and didn't realise"

"How'd ya no ah didn' realise?"

"... Well did you?"

"...No" Soph eventually admitted "So wha' did ya do?"

Star clamped her hand over her brothers mouth as he went to say something that was likely to be less than intelligent "We may 'ave tol' da bots' tha' ya sparked as we didn' know tha' dad 'nd Jazz didn' know..." she stopped abruptly as Storm licked her hand to get it off of his mouth which made her squeal and Jolt laugh.

Soph vented before noticing their worried face plates "Don' worry they woul' of foun' ou' soon enough so et wasn' ya faul' ya didn' know ya dad didn' know" she told them gently cheering them up a great deal.

Nodding they got back up and headed out of the medbay but turned around before they left "Ya gonna hide in 'ere fo' a bi' till et dies down?" Star asked Soph nodded in reply before leaning back on the berth once they'd gone, Storm yelling something about giant jellyfish or something along those lines.

"I fail to see how you cope with two younglings and an over grown sparkling?" the trainee grinned at her.

Soph smirked back at him shaking her helm as she did so "Ah know 'nd tha's ya half bro ya talkin' 'bou'... ah neve' knew ya creato's were Ratch 'nd Jacky et does make sense though" she added at the end, this time it was Jolts' turn to roll his optics.

Jumping up, Jolt sat on the counter careful not to squish any of the medical stuff as he shuffled around to make himself comfy "I know I don't think many bots realise that their my creators as the war was bad then and I think it was kinda like 'oh there's another sparkling on base must have been rescued'" Jolt shrugged afterwards "I do seem to remember you, Jazz and the twins causing havoc though but we all hung around in our little group that we still have now didn't we?"

"Ahh Jolterz so true meh 'nd Jazz were da las' ones really who were known 'cause we're Primes kids... Ya realises tha' ya related ta meh, Jazz 'nd tha' woul' make ya an uncle" as she said that Jolt didn't miss the proud tone she had in her voice and the way she laid her servo across her chasis where the sparkling was "Ou' group has 'nd always will be da bes'" Jolt had nod at that one.

"Of course it's made up of the best bots on base... I love how Skywarps sneaking into it though and how Ravage loves you"

Soph nodded as she got up onto the berth she had been leaning against "Yeh Warpys awesome 'nd Ravage 'nd meh go runnin' a lo' so he's awesome ta!" she declared in her random voice which made Jolt laugh.

"Have you heard about Sunny and Bluey?" the trainee asked her

Soph looked at him questioningly "Wha' tha' Blues sparked as well bu' Prowler 'nd Smokey don' no... yet" the medic nodded "Wha' happened ta patient/medic confidentially dude?"

"Fech this is gossip!" he countered back making her laugh.

Thinking for a moment she gave the blue mech a sly look which made him cringed slightly "Care ta explain 'bou' ya 'nd Blaster?"

Jolts' optics flew open at that "Okay don't tell my creators about that until its official alright!" he tried to threaten her.

Soph laughed at the attempt "Ah won' mech ets fine meh 'nd Jazz always knew ya ta woul' ge' et together someday" Jolt just gave her a look before venting at her stupid grin she was wearing.

Sighing Soph leant back on the berth, content with how life was at that moment, as Jolt rested his helm back against the wall enjoying the silence and being with a good friend.

As we know all too well my lovely readers the happy quiet time could not last as Ratchet returned to medbay to find the pair lying around "Get up ya lazy slaggers!" with that the pair got up Jolt leaping down quicker than light itself as Soph got up at a more steady pace "Jolt give us a minute" he told his son, who nodded and left to find the boom box, as the CMO rubbed his face plates as he looked at the ninja "Care to explain why ya haven't told anyone yet?"

Soph gave him a look before venting "Ah 'ave tol' some bots like da kids... 'nd Jolt" she sighed again "Ah didn' want many ta know in case ah lost da sparklin' again, ah only tol' da twins cause they caugh' meh purgin'. Ah was gonna tell Sides 'nd da others soon when ah was sure ah wouldn' lose et 'cause ah didn' wanna ge' his hopes up" she looked down at her pedes as the medic shook his helm.

"I know ya worried and ya have every right to be, with what ya went through with the twins but Sides needed to know, and he needs to hear it from you now so go tell him everything ya just said and I'm sure he'll be fine" Ratchet told her and eventually she nodded before walking out without another words, leaving him to clean the bay which didn't last long as Hiphop limped in with Silverstreak holding his servo following close behind her making the CMO face palm.

...

The Porsche twins walked through the corridor of the hanger which held their quarters, as they turned down the officer's one, that always made them feel important as they had slightly more ranking then most of the older bots.

Suddenly Starblaster stopped when she heard something which made Nightstorm look at her weird "What is it?" he whispered for no reason.

Star held a finger as she zeroed in on the noise "Slag... ah think mum 'nd dad are fightin'" she replied as they ran down the corridor the yelling getting loader as they closed in on their room.

When they reached the door they slid to a stop and listened to the pair yelling at eachother, the twins looked at eachother "This can't be good" Storm started as Star nodded

"They never fight" she said quietly before they headed off to find somebot to help them.

**RandR peeps and you might get another update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 On the Prowl

**Hey peeps! SOOOOOOOOOO sorry bout lack of updates im still alive *checks by smashing in to wall* yep still here just been well busy wth college and work and parents again *sigh* but xmas hols are up soon so more time to write here!**

**Credit goes to SJSGirl about the accent thing which I picked up from her amazing fic Runaway!**

**I dont own Transformers only my OCs **

**Enjoy!**

Heading away from their quarters the Porsches headed towards the rec. room looking for Jazz and/or Sunstreaker.

Skidding to a halt the pair looked around the room for said uncles, Jazz was sat on the sofa his servo draped around the SIC's shoulders as they both watched the TV.

Rushing over they ran round the front so the older bots could see them, Prowl looked down at their concerned face plates "What's wrong twins?" the police bot asked pushing Jazz off of him so he could sit up.

Star and Storm shared a look "Do mum and dad ever fight?" Storm asked as Jazz shook his helm "Nah there like da bes' couple on base they neve' fall ou'" he told them as Prowl gave him a look before eventually agreeing.

"Oh" Star started "Then can ya explain why their yellin' a' eachother righ' a' this momen'" at that Jazz ran out of the room comming Sunny as he went knowing if it was true then they would need to be separated "Twins stay with Prowler ahm gonna go talk ta 'em" he called out over his shoulder as he left.

The twins looked up at the police bot who had his helm in his hand muttering "For the last fragging time my name is Prowl!" the twins giggled nervously at the bot who looked back up "Come on Hiphop and Silverstreak are in med bay after pulling a stupid stunt and I think Blackstorms gone to see Redalert" with that the three walked out Prowl thinking of ways to keep the younglings distracted.

Entering the control room they found both Redalert and Blackstorm hunched over Teletraan 1 deep in conversation about something, the twins looked up at their uncle who vented and shook his helm and motioned for them to follow him leaving the two discussing whatever it was they were on about.

Heading out of the hanger they headed for the medbay to find out what the other two had done this time, it seemed Hiphop and Silverstreak were turning into a mini version of the corvette twins.

Prowl went into medbay first with the twins close behind them, they stood by the wall leaning against it in a very relaxed manor, arms crossed over their chasis one pede crossed over the other.

"What did you do this time?" Prowl asked as he strode over and stood between the two berths they were sat on as Ratchet turned round and glared at the two.

"He/She did et!" was the reply he got as they blamed eachother and pointed to the other sibling.

Prowl and Ratchet both face palmed as Star and Storm laughed at their cousins using the line they had used the other week when they had tried to bungee jump... off the rec. room hanger roof...

"Hey that's our line!" Storm told them from where he was now sat on the floor with his twin stood on his helm trying to catch a fly that was on the wall.

The CMO gave Star a weird look as she catch the fly before leaping off her brothers head and skidding on the floor and smashing into the berth.

Staring up at the ceiling Star shook her helm then looked for the fly "No Mr. Buzzy went splat!" she cried as she looked at the splatted mess of what was once Mr...Buzzy.

Ratchet turned back to the tactician and ignored the dumbaft Porsches "Anyway... they decided to try and jump the crater that your mate and his gang made last year" (A/N Soph mentioned the gang in the previous chapter) Prowl nodded before looking sternly at the pair who grinned sheepishly back at their creator.

"Right you two can go straight to your room and stay there for the rest of the day" they nodded before following Prowl and the twins out of medbay, Ratchet sighed and was about to sit down when Sunstreaker appeared followed by a limping, clutching his optic Sideswipe.

"I forgot Soph could fight" he muttered as he sat down, sulking.

"That's generally why no one starts fights with her!" Sunny replied as he let Ratchet work on the broken bot.

Ratchet walked over and scanned the silver bot "What did ya do this time?" he asked as he set to work with his leg.

Sideswipe crossed his servos and huffed "She lied to me, she never even told me anything!"

Ratchet looked up sharply at that and stopped working "Did ya actually listen to anything she had to say or why she didn't tell ya?" Sides shook his helm "Exactly she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt ya in case she lost the sparkling in the process. She was worried about it and ya've now probably made it ten times worse... And ya" Ratchet whipped round to his other creation "ya haven't even told Prowl or Smokescreen yet and I know for a fact that if ya don't tell them soon ya gonna be in it big trouble kid so both of ya can get ya acts together!" He raged at them both while their half brother snuck over trying to hide the smirk on his face plates after his brothers had gotten the dressing down they needed.

I think I've annoyed Ratchet enough today and squished a poor fly so let's skip over to another part of base and see how the other peeps are getting on... now let me see who's doing anything vaguely interesting... hummm... well there's...no their arguing and there...no there doing... I don't wanna know ahh let's go see how Jazz is coping with the annoyed other half of his spark.

Soph paced across the room only stopping to turn on her heel and head back the other way, while she was looking ready to offline the next bot who walked in on her, her lazy aft brother was doing well nothing, he was lying on the sofa watching his sister storm around the place.

"You know you're going to wear a whole in the floor soon if you keep going like that" like they normally did when they were alone Jazz dropped their Polyhexian accent making them sound more sophisticated.

The ninja carried on but wacked him one as she walked past "Not helping Jazz not helping"

"Well how am I supposed to help?" he asked cheekily, Soph glared at him but she did stop moving around.

She threw her servos in the air before flopping down next to him "Hell if I know I haven't been in this situation before have I! How the hell do you and Prowl get over something like this?" she asked looking at him sideways.

Both their visors slid up as Jazz considered his answer "We talk generally about it, have you actually tried that with Sides?"

Soph shot him a 'you're stupid' look "No I just thought I'd punch him straight off! Of course I did but he got all fragged off about the whole thing!"

"So..."

"I hit him"

"And..."

"Kicked him in the leg"

"Because..."

"I missed his interfacing panel"

Jazz shivered at the thought "Fair enough... did you tell him why you didn't tell him before?"

"Tried and failed" she sighed before leaning back against his side, resting her helm on his chasis Jazz wrapped his free servo round her and pulled her close.

"He'll come round sis he loves you too much to let you go" he whispered in her audio horn, Soph nodded slightly before shutting off her optics "I hope so Jazz I really hope so" Jazz sighed before closing off his optics as well.

**Sides: Owwwyyyyyy!**

**Soph: Hahahaha**

**Me: Soz i needed a pick me up so put in Jazzy and Sophy fluff!**

**Jazz: Fine *hugs me to cheer me up***

**Sunny: RandR peeps and we'll...**

**Star: Go bungee jumping again!**

**Everyoneone: NO!**

**Storm: Awwww**

**Me: Yep till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Just another Bluestreak

**Hey guys soooooooo sorry it took so long I got writers block really badly! I don't own transformers only my OC's nothing else zit nothing! If you cant tell I had a thing near the end for weird words!**

**ellipticalness - stuff to do with space is what I could make out from the dictionary!**

**Abibliophobia - is the phobia of running out of reading stuff!**

**I just ate a carrot and lived I am immortal! Anyway onward!**

"WAHHHHHHH!" came the cry down the corridor.

Both Pontiacs stuck their helms out round Sophs' quarter's door both annoyed at the fact they had been rudely awaken from recharge, looking round Prowl also so appeared glaring at them.

"Okay fo' once et ain' us" Jazz pointedly told him knowing the look they were receiving, Soph snorted at that but quickly turned her attention back to the cries as it closed in on their position.

Appearing round the corner Sideswipe skated furiously away from Kup who was running after the Corvette.

Rolling her optics behind her visor the ninja stood fully out into the corridor before leaning over and grabbed the silver bot before the others knew it.

Lifting him up Sideswipes wheels kept turning, with his optics clamped shut, still trying to get away, realising he wasn't moving the frontliner tentatively cracked an optic open but seeing Soph glaring up at him made him shut it again.

Kup ran up to the group as Jazz moved to stand by his mate "He..." was all the old bot got out before he was cut off by the ninja "Ah don' wanna know... In" with that she put the bot back on the ground and pushed him into their room, shutting the door behind them.

Soph turned round to face her mate but came face to face with his chasis, tilting her helm up so she could see him she looked at him confused no longer angry with him.

"Primus Soph I'm sorry I didn't mean it it's all my fault" he apologised and hugged her into his chasis.

Pushing away so she could look up at him "Sides et was meh faul' ah shoul' of tol' ya first ahm sorry" she told him once he had shut up.

Hugging her again he rested his chin on her helm "It was both our fault" Soph nodded and vented leaning into him when a thought struck her "When did ah go so soppy?!"

~~XD~~

The twins wondered over to the door when they realised they were the only ones in the room, Hiphop and Silverstreaks' protest had died down meaning either 1) they had escaped 2) they were asleep 3) they were murdering eachother slowly or 4) they were plotting to take over the world.

"I reckon its 4" Storm said silently while Star nodded slightly "Either that or 1" she agreed.

Stepping out into the hallway they saw their creator kicking their other creator into their room, shrugging they glanced up at Kup who was now arguing with Jazz and Prowl seeing that they slipped off down the hall nodding to Jazz who had spotted them.

"Where now?" Storm asked as they walked by medbay briefly waving at Ratchet as he dealt with Wheeljack who had blown himself up again.

Star shrugged "Dunno we coul' try rec. room bu' everyone will be there"

"You could come and help me if you need something to do" the pair spun round to see Optimus standing in his office door way with Megatron staring down at them from behind his brother.

The twins shared a look before shrugging and following him into his office, Optimus sat down behind his desk as Megatron sat down at his side; the Porsches grabbed a chair and clambered up sitting side by side facing the Prime.

Star glanced at her twin who was sharing the same confused look on his face plates, when Prime cleared his throat the pair looked back at the two brothers "Can I ask why do you two treat us like superior officers when we are all family?" Prime asked making them more confused.

"Because ya Prime...?" Storm replied for the pair as Star nodded in agreement.

"But do you act that way with your creators well more Soph then Sideswipe?" Megatron piped up from his seat for the first time.

"Nah bu' they said ya 'ave ta respec' ya Prime... even if they seem ta try 'nd offline 'emselves in ba'tle tryin' ta be a hero... those are mums words no' mine plus dads still scared of ol' Megsy 'ere" nodding her helm towards the con leader.

Prime vented "Sounds like her anyway have you two started any training yet?" they made a so so sign "Well I thought seeing as your bored and we don't need any more bungee jumping at the moment you two could try and get into the control room and get the video footage of this room since yesterday, delete it on the system once you have it on this chip, then bring it back all without being caught by Redalert" he explained.

The twins nodded before simply reaching across the desk grabbing the chip and then pegged it out of the room without another room; Megatron gave his brother a sideways glance "That's how you're planning to get rid of the tape of us playing scrabble?" and Optimus simply nodded giving his brother a cheesy grin "I still do not see how ellipticalness got you twenty thousand points the game cannot even reach that amount?" the Prime pointed out.

"It is a word and like I told you I'm that good!" Megatron countered.

I'm going to leave them to argue about scrabble... Let's go find Star and Storm on their adventure.

The Porsches had hit the air vents in order to sneak in quicker and it made for some spying as well like their creators they were all up for blackmail.

Sneaking through the vents they came across the rec. room stopping quickly when they heard raised voices they looked down to see Sunstreaker hiding behind Bluestreak as a extremely pissed off Prowl was being held back by Jazz and Soph as Smokescreen was laughing at the sight alongside Sideswipe, appearantly Sunny and Bluey had thought it would a good time to tell the Praxian brothers of the sparkling.

"Ah look everyone made up" Star face palmed at Storms comment and shook her helm before snapping a few pictures and started off again the red mechling following close behind the femme, as they travelled on Star sent one of the pictures to their creators and the sound of their laughter echoed along the air vent.

They soon reached the control room and found that Red had glitched out on the floor; Soundwave was in the process of taking the mech to medbay so the twins sat back and waited for the pair to leave the room before they struck.

Sliding down to the floor Storm went first so he could start hacking as Star kept watch to make sure no one would come before they were finished.

"Okay so what am I doing again?" he asked the blue femme as he hacked through the system Star sighed and shook her helm not even bothering to face palm because of his stupidness.

"Ya wan' da foo'age from yesterday 'nd ge' on da chip before ya wipe et" she explained slowly for him making him pout at her "I'm not the stupid... can ya explain it without the accent?" he ducked when a stylus flew past his helm "Alright I get it... primus dad was right when he said ya had a temper!" he muttered to himself ignoring her growl at his statement.

Eventually Storm got the footage and deleted it from the system and was now waiting for his twin who was taking the opportunity to mess with the cameras and speaker system "'nd ahm done le's go!" she exclaimed and they both bolted for the vent again.

"What did ya do?" Storm asked worriedly knowing it couldn't be good.

His fear was confirmed when Star smirked at him "Meh 'nd Hip made a vid las' week of Prowler doin' da macarena with Prime, Screame' 'nd Megsy so ah linked tha' up ta play on da screen until they enter da password. Ah've also rigged da system ta play a different song fo' every wrong password."

The pair dropped down into Optimus' office without being seen leaving the chip on his desk as the brothers were arguing about something or other and they walked out like nothing had happened as they headed back to the rec. room where they had been going all alone.

Storm glanced over at his twin "What is the password"

"Abibliophobia" she grinned proudly.

**Me: And its over**

**Sides: What is it with you and weird words**

**Me: I like em and there different!**

**Jazz: Figures! Anyways RandR peeps!**

**Sunny: That is so my line *lunges for saboteur***

**Jazz: *Holds up last gold paint can* I don't think so! *Runs off***

**Soph: Yeah we might survive for the next chappy if no one does... I don't know paints Megatron sparkly pink and puts him in a toto... Oho gotta run! *Runs off chased by Megatron***


	6. Chapter 6 Moves Like Jazz

**Heyo Peeps! I'm back! Sorry about the wait my brain decided to leave for like forever! College is a total nightmare at the mo. and plotting the worlds doom with Freezing Enferno takes alot out of you!**

**Anyway I dont own Transformers apart from ye ol' OC's!**

**Onwards!**

"So human really do these things?" Star asked Sam and Mikaela as she and Storm along with the triplets watched a human DVD by the name of "Jackass".

The humans nodded "Yeah these guys do stupid stunts and generally get hurt as they don't work" Sam explained before laughing as the guy on TV was being chased by an angry sheep.

The five bots grinned at eachother even Blackstorm was joining in, which someone should have known was bad but as the two humans continued to watch the people run away from a sheep while playing musical instruments for some reason, the bots snuck away quietly before running down the corridor to find an empty room.

The group came across the Pontiac twins rarely used office, the triplets kept watch as Storm gave his twin a leg up so she could enter the code to the office.

The door slid open so the five slipped in side before weaving in and out of the data pad piles "We're goin' to data pad mountain Charlie!" Silverstreak quoted as the mechlings stuck to the ground while the femmelings flipped over the piles.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the mini Jazz who was grinning like made "Wha' are ya denyin' me quotes" Silverstreak asked but then pouted when everyone nodded at him before carrying on through to the Pontiacs desks.

Once they reached it Star jumped up using Storm as a launch pad she grabbed a clear data pad that she had seen Soph put there earlier "Okay so now we can plo' 'nd ge' this stun' into action!" she announced subspacing the data pad before they all ran out of the room.

An hour later the five were stood at the top of a hill which they had found just behind the base which the soldiers used in winter if they got snow for sledging.

In front of them where three metal pipes which a bot their size could easily get inside of and the mechs had volunteered even Stormy to go in and see how long they could last in the pipe standing up before they fell out, while they were doing that the femmes were going to film it for the others to watch later as long as they survived.

"Okay so this is our version of da full pipe skatin' Jackass challenge 'nd our subject's taday are Nightstorm, Silverstreak 'nd Blackstorm!" Starblaster told the camera while the mechs waved.

Hiphop bounced into the view and looked up at Star as she explain "Usually with this challenge they woul' have a skateboard ta stand on when they are inside bu' we can' fin' any big enough ta use so... they are gonna run down with da pipes on da inside, obviously." She explained as the mechs stepped into the tubes.

Both femmes took their places behind and counted down "3 2 1 GO!" with that they shoved the pipes down both of them shoving the middle one as well.

They cheered as they rolled down, picking up speed, while laughing at the mechish screams that were emerging from them, suddenly a red body flew from a pipe "There goes meh bro" Star pointed out but laughed as her twin carried on rolling down the hill.

Then Silverstreak fell from his tube leaving only Blackstorm to fall which he did just before the bottom "Come on!" Hiphop yelled as she grabbed the camera as she ran down the hill so Star leapt down after her going head over heels instead of running down.

Once they reached the bottom they looked at the dented frames of the three mechs who were groaning "Ah thin' we need Ratch" Hiphop muttered while Star nodded as she commed the mech.

As said mech appeared into view the pair backed up before running when he saw a wrench in his hand all they heard was his yells as the sprinted onto the base.

Star ran into the rec. room attempting to escape the Hatchets wrath, Hiphop skidded in alongside the elder femme as they found some of their creators present sat around chatting.

"Ac' cool" Star whispered as they walked over to the group and jumped onto the top of the sofa behind where Jazz and Soph were seated opposite Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak, everyone looked round when they saw the pair appear grinning at them "Heyo peeps!" Hiphop hugged her creators' helm making Soph roll her optics behind her visor.

"Daddy's girl" she muttered loud enough for the others to hear while Jazz gave her a light punch in the shoulder.

Sideswipe looked closely at his daughter who kept glancing behind her nervously "Star what have ya done?" he asked suspiciously making them all look at the pair.

"Umm... nothin'" she grinned cheesely at them before both the younglings whipped there helms round as Ratchet stormed in the room "There ya are!" he lunged at the pair as they dashed out of the room, Hatchet behind them.

They started running down the corridor when Hiphop looked up at Star "Ya know ya coul' transform 'nd ge' us ou' of 'ere"

"Oh yeah" with that Star transformed into her Porsche mode slowing down long enough for the younger femme to hop into the front seat before zooming off across base with the medic chasing after them.

The others looked at eachother before Jazz, Soph and Sides shrugged "We don' wanna know" they all said in synch as they turned back to how they had been sat before as Skywarp and Thundercracker walked in "Don't wanna know what?" TC asked as they pulled over some chairs to sit with the group.

"They don't wanna know why their kids are being chased by the Hatchet" Sunstreaker grunted to them as Bluestreak moved in his lap.

Soph shuffled on the sofa and ended up leaning her helm on Jazzs' shoulder which her twin didn't mind before she vented "Ahm bored" she announced to them all, Skywarp and TC shared a look before the blue jet stated to her "I'm surprised you're not training actually" Soph glared at him while the others visibly winced making the jet regret saying that.

Both of the sparked bots had started to show, meaning that their training was prohibited which annoyed the Polyhexian more than the Praxian.

"Look on da brigh' side sis only like one more month 'nd ya have ya sparklin' 'nd ya can train all ya want again" Jazz tried to cheer her up, Soph pouted at him before glaring over at Sideswipe "Ah blame ya fo' this" as she said that her hand absently lay over the top of the sparkling bump.

Sides just grinned and nodded "Yeah ya would. I'm gonna go find out why dads chasing Star" with that the frontliner left.

The silver corvette strode into the medbay and was greeted by the sight of his daughter and niece cowering in fear unable to get away from the Hatchet who looked like he was about to wrench them while his son and nephews were unconscious on the berths "Ya realise if it had been Soph to walk in ya wouldn't be standing now" he winced as Ratchet turned to him.

"Well if ya two had sparklings with processors we wouldn't be in this mess" he stated shortly as he walked back over to the mechlings leaving the femmes to run and hide behind Sideswipes legs.

"What did ya do this time?" he asked looking down at the pair who glanced around nervously before answering "Jackass"

Looking back up his own creator Sideswipe vented "I think we need some new rules on base"

**Soph: You really hate me don't you?**

**Me: No but you annoyed is funny!**

**Jazz: Well this could go on for a while so R&R peeps and we might get an update at some point**

**Sides: Of some discription!**

**Sunny: As long as she doesnt go bowling with sheep again!**

**Me: Haha very funny *mutters* that video better not end up on youtube!**


End file.
